Must Love Ice Cream
by Coneflower Adams
Summary: Rumpelstiltskin loves ice cream. Belle is more than happy to encourage it.
1. Chocolate Smudge

Chocolate Smudge

A smudge of chocolate sits at the corner of her mouth and it's driving him crazy! All Gold wants to do is lean over to remove the wayward dab of treat from Belle's mouth, but they're at the ice cream parlor and there are families here.

Belle is completely oblivious of what is smudged on her face. She happily spoons another scoop of vanilla ice cream, smiling coyly at him across the table. She slips the spoon in her mouth, slowly pulling it out upside down letting just the tip of her tongue peek out between her lips, all the while holding his gaze with such saintly innocence.

Gold intakes a breath sharply, snapping his eyes down to the polished turquoise surface. He shifts in his seat, feeling far too full in such a public place. And that damn chocolate smudge is still at the corner of her mouth!

"What's wrong, darling?" Belle asks, scraping the last glob of melting vanilla and chocolate sauce onto her spoon.

"You have a little-" Gold gestures vaguely to his mouth, eyes a tad wild. Belle looks at him questioningly, and he can't take it anymore. He leans over the table, meeting her lips. Belle squeaks in response, but quickly melts as fast as her vanilla ice cream. He darts his tongue at the corner of her mouth, finally removing the chocolate, savoring the taste of his Belle.

Gold sits back, his body relaxed now, and they're both grinning madly, grateful they chose the table in the farthest corner of the parlor.


	2. Chocolate Sauce

Chocolate Sauce

_Writer's note: I am no good at smut, but this fic is me practicing to be and it came pretty hot (at least to me it did lol!)._

* * *

"Are you sure you want to put your tongue on my belly?"

"I'll put my tongue anywhere I have permission to, love."

Belle rolls her eyes at Rum's sly smirk. They'd only been married for a few weeks, and Rum already wants to fulfill fantasies in the bedroom. Belle figures since they made it through the curse and being separated for over 28 years, she could let him play around. She may even be brave enough one of these days to share her own kinky little fantasies with him.

Tonight, they're using chocolate sauce. They'd visited the ice cream parlour the day before to satisfy Rum's silly craving for ice cream. A dab of chocolate sauce had escaped Belle's spoon to rest at the corner of her mouth, and Rum couldn't help but remove it with his tongue instead of just handing her a napkin like anyone else would do. The cute little incident had sparked a need in him: to lick chocolate sauce off of every part of her body. He shared his idea that night, and Belle had gaped at him as if he'd lost his mind.

They'd had lots of practice since their wedding night in the intimacy department. Their love making wasn't perfect. In fact, it was downright awkward at times. They had so far managed to clank teeth several times. She had been too tight and had to fiddle down below to help him in. Condoms had made her sore, so those were not an option.

The most awkward experience for them was their first time together on their wedding night. Rum had only pushed his way half inside her before he let loose. Belle had sat on his lap afterwards saying over and over that it was okay. He didn't believe her until the next evening when she literally had to pounce on him to bring his confidence back up.

The embarrassment and awkwardness of becoming familiar to each other had started to ease after these few weeks, and Rum seemed more comfortable with letting her know what he wanted. That brings us back to the chocolate sauce.

"Do you want me to just lay there?"

"You must take your clothes off first, dearie."

"You should do the same, Rum." Belle eyes him up and down dressed in all his clothes save for a jacket.

Rum only throws her a look of impatience. "If you don't take your clothes off, I'll make them disappear myself." He raises a threatening finger, ready to unleash magic.

Belle sighs, taking her time to peel off every article of clothing she is wearing. She's stripped to only her black silk knickers, awaiting his approval. Rum nods vaguely, his gaze raking up and down her body, ultimately stopping at her breast. He nods for her to lie on the bed. Belle takes the hint, lying on her back, one knee resting on the opposite leg, and feeling very exposed as Rum continues to stare hungrily at her naked form.

She feels it more than she sees it when Rum makes his own clothes disappear and all he's left wearing is his own black silk boxers. He's holding the bottle of chocolate sauce, turning it on its head to squeeze out onto Belle's skin. She wonders if it'll be cold, but it is warm to the touch as he spreads it all over her.

Rum draws intricate lines of yummy brown sauce over her belly, moving up to her breast, taking his time making tight circles up to the peak of her nipples. Belle stifles a giggle as she watches him cover her body so intensely with the delicious topping. He dabs both nipples with a generous helping of sauce then throws the bottle haphazardly on the floor without even closing it.

Belle quivers at the ticklish delight of Rum's warm tongue connecting with her skin, following the brown lines in a pattern over her belly. She grabs the headboard and arches her back slightly off the bed. Rum groans into her belly, swallowing a mouthful of topping. Belle feels her heat down below building as he snakes the tip of his tongue across her skin, and she can't help but release husky sigh.

Rum sits up, chocolate sneered on his nose and chin. He licks the side of his lips, saying "That is the best chocolate I ever tasted."

Belle lets out a snorting laugh at the sight of him. "You look like a two year old with all that on your face."

"Can I pretend to be two and have a little milk to go along with my chocolate?" Rum asks, eyeing Belle's exposed chest ravenously.

"You already covered my breasts with the stuff, might as well clean me up."

Rum bents low, planting a sticky kiss right above her belly button, sending a shiver up her spine. "I'd be more than obliged, dearest."

His tongue is at work again, following the tight circles of sauce leading up to her nipple. As he reaches the peak, Rum sucks and swirls his tongue, lapping up every dab of sauce. He gives a nip at the delicate bud causing Belle to intake a sharp breath. He moves to her other breast, this time grasping it in one hand and squeezing it as his mouth cups around it. Slowly, he works at rubbing the sauce off with his lips and tongue, sucking firmly at the nipple until the bud is hard. He runs the tip of his tongue over the bud, teasing it and making Belle arch her back again.

Belle's hands slithers behind his neck, bringing his face to meet hers in a hot, sticky kiss. It's no surprise that he tastes like chocolate sauce, and she knows she's ruined from now on. Every time she eats the topping, it'll be a blush-inducing reminder of his tongue lapping over her body.

Rum breaks their kiss to breath, staring at her face for a moment before chuckling. "You look very becoming as well, dear, covered in this stuff."

"Now it's time for the main dish." Belle pulls him on top of her, his cock hard and ready through his boxers as it presses against her stomach.

Rum meets her in a kiss, his tongue licking at her bottom lip causing Belle to groan into his mouth. "Oh yeah. I'm ready for my just desserts."


End file.
